Metroid: Hole in the world
by catastrophe26
Summary: At the edge of the universe on a planet trillions of miles from any star, a group of scientists are sent to examine a pit that aparantly is completely nothingness, yet contains the entire universe at once. After a Metroid attack, Samus is sent in.


C26: Metroid is something I've sort of neglected fanfictionwise. Obviously its difficult to write a fic for something so mysterious as Metroid, something that doesn't say that much about itself. Well, it doesn't matter to me. You may find this fic to be a very different style to those out there, that's because horror is more my thing than sci-fi. Not to say this isn't sci-fi but I more go for horror. This is set at the very end of the Metroid saga whenever that will be, after Fusion, all three primes and all the other Metroid games. At the edges of the universe on a planet trillions of miles from any star, clinging onto orbit, a pit on the planet's surface leads down to the depths of the unknown. Down in the pit the last metroids in existence are converging, feasting. Reality is ripping apart at the seams. A team of scientists are sent out to investigate but after two days communication is lost, so Samus and a group are sent in to find out what happened in the hole in the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metroid: Hole in the world**

**Prologue**

Let's go for a ride…to the edges of creation. Where nothing holds to logic, where it's hard to tell what's real and what isn't. Where death rushing up to greet you can either be a force of your own imagination or you're about to lose your head.

Imagine…a pit leading through to the bleak nothingness of void, where does it lead? Who knows, maybe it leads no where, maybe it leads everywhere. Maybe every single location converges in one endless pit, playing out eternity in one huge chasm.

Let's go for a ride…to where it all began…to the hole in the world…

I sat in bed staring up at the ceiling, sleep wasn't coming easily. None of it made sense. The team had been studying the void for the last few days and what exactly it was still had escaped us. I was losing it, one step closer to the point where wondering what the hole was left me one step closer to insanity.

Failing sleep I decided to go and get a drink, maybe I could clear my head. If I wasn't sleeping what harm could it do to disturb Markus during nightshift?

After pulling on some clothes bleary eyed I grabbed for a mug on my bedside table accidentally knocking to the floor. It shattered, and a shard went flying into the right shin.

"Ah shit" I leant down and rubbed my shin before finding another mug. Pain really had become bliss when you worked and slept about ten metres away from the object of your insanity. Death might actually be a blessing when you worked in this place.

I navigated the corridors of our makeshift quarters careful not to wake the others. The quarters weren't exactly the most hi tech set up the federation could offer, but scientific research were kind of low on their list after secret space pirate financing, intergalactic gambling and x parasite cloning.

The bleak pale grey corridors added insult to injury, the enclosed space would be enough to drive a claustrophobic insane faster than the void ever could.

I reached the kitchen, activated the sink and shoved my mug under it, but then I noticed a figure outside by the hole. I pushed past the cheap fake nylon curtains put there to make the team feel "at home" and stared out to the figure, it was Markus.

But what the hell was he doing out there? His nightshift mainly consisted of study and mainly to check the readings on the hole's cellular makeup deeper inside the planet.

Maybe the hole was getting to him. The thought that there could be nothing down there forever would be enough to drive anyone mad.

Ignoring the fact that Markus was a known hysteric, I thought he was probably just getting some air. But then I saw him step closer to the edge of the chasm, that was when I proceeded to the door out to the hole.

When we had arrived, a group of androids had begun to descend the chasm but when they fund out there was no bottom, they proceeded to, they hollowed out a cave in the wall where we set up the base. I thought it was a pretty stupid decision but the federation told me I'd have to deal with it.

I stepped out into the cave and wandered over to Markus away from our base camp and yelled out to him, now he had reached the edge.

"Markus! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he turned and looked at me when he heard my voice.

"I'm putting an end to this Glenn" I saw him hold up his hand, holding a test tube full of a blood red liquid we'd taken from deeper in the pit the day before.

"Glenn, you know that none of this makes sense, we're never going to figure it out" his words made no sense, he was obviously losing it, no correction, He had lost it.

"That doesn't give you a reason to kill yourself!" but there was no reasoning, Markus' face showed he had cracked, the vein throbbing in his temple, the withered pasty skin and terminally angry look on his face. I could even see stands of his shaggy black hair beginning to fall out of their own accord.

"The hole, the void, it never stops!" he yelled, the pitch of his voice forever rising "There is no end, there is no logic to it, why is there no logic to it? Why? WHY THE FUCK IS THIS HERE?" he dropped the test tube, it shattered spilling the blood like liquid.

"You know where we are Glenn?" he suddenly asked, as though it were important.

"Yes, we're at the base of operations of galactic federation scientific study division beta…" but before I could continue he cut me off.

"No, no, no that's where you're deluding yourself, you know exactly where we are, this is SR388!" now I knew he was making things up. SR388 was as far as I was concerned a fantasy. The tales of a bounty hunter's infiltration of the homeworld of the legendary Metroid was infamous, but the tale also concluded with the planet's destruction, leaving no evidence that Samus Aran actually destroyed it. And if Samus was a real person, her efforts had been very well covered up by the federation.

"Look, Markus, you aren't making any sense, SR388 is a myth, and besides, in the tale it was destroyed. How could a legendary planet suddenly turn up with an infinite void puncturing it at the edge of the universe?"

"The feds don't want you to know what's going on" Markus began "The Metroid, they passed it off as myth, but this is their homeworld Glenn, and there's nothing we can do to examine the void now!" he was hysterical, he needed sleep, I knew it, so why was I close to believing him?

"Markus, you need some sleep, the last few days haven't been that good for you…" but he cut me off.

"There is nothing you can do to stop it" but before I could ask him what he was on about I got my answer in a less helpful way.

Suddenly his chest burst open, splashing me in a shower of Markus' blood and parts of organs. I brushed some of his guts off myself horrified as I saw a giant yellowing tooth sticking out of Markus' chest; bellow the terrified, but broadly grinning expression on Markus' face. The tooth extracted from Markus' back and let him drop to the floor when I finally realised the truth.

"No…" I said resentfully "you aren't real! You're just a myth!" the jellyfish like creature floated down and engulfed Markus' nearly shattered head, manipulating his jaw and voice box manually.

"Oh, we are more than just a myth" his voice didn't even seem like Markus anymore, hoarse and ghostly. Metroids shouldn't be able to do this, myth told they were stupid but deadly.

"There is no logic, there is no truth!" it yelled and then repeated "there is no logic, there is no truth! There is no logic, there is no truth!" I couldn't move, I was petrified, the slobbering jaws of the creature digging into what was left of Markus' head. And before I knew it four more of them rose up from the pit to join the first.

"This is not your world" it said, still careful to leave Markus' vocal cords and jaw line intact.

Then I jumped to my senses, I turned and ran. I didn't turn round, I didn't look back, if I did I was dead, if I ran for the quarters I might have a chance. I was foolish to even consider the possibility that I would survive a Metroid attack.

I felt one grab my back with its claws, but I drew away as it ripped my flesh open, I screamed, the pain searing up and down my back, but I didn't stop running.

The Metroid went spiralling away as I pushed it off me and I bashed the quarters' door open. Swiftly I slammed it shut again and sat with my back to it feeling the group of Metroids ram into the door in a desperate attempt to enter.

Knowing my odds were low if I had nothing to fight them with, I locked the door and headed back to my room. There was blaster under my bed, but the rest of the team were here too, maybe I could get them to help.

"Everyone!" I yelled "Metroids are attacking! Come on? Where are you all?" then I looked inside a room to my left, I was horrified to see the tattered remnants of a former crewman who's name escaped me. Heart and lungs ripped out the shell lay there, eyes wide and staring, his mouth pierced back in an eternal scream.

Failing the crew I returned to my room and drew the high power pistol from where I left it and headed back to the door.

Then I heard a shuffling in the room next to mine. Evan was working with me on the analysis of the hole; I didn't really want to know if anything had happened to him, but if there was a shuffling that meant he was alive.

I pushed the door gently open only to see Evan get up off his bed spilling what organ and flesh that were still left inside his body. An eye had been ripped out and Evan was still on the move, his bloodstained hands reaching out to me. His mouth moved and words barely escaped his lips.

"There is no logic, there is no truth!" shocked, I slammed the door and dashed back to the kitchen before anyone else had become like that. This is where I proceeded to panic.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I didn't know whether to cling onto hope or to shoot myself now, and then I remembered, the distress beacon in the labs, if I could get past the Metroid. There was only one person that I knew of that could handle this. If the metroids were real that meant she was real. I needed to contact Samus Aran…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C26: I'm gonna explain how the x parasites survived later. We don't know a lot about the Metroid back story so I'm gonna fill it in. Not all of this will be in first person, some will be in third, some will be data logs etc. There is no constant style in this story that I'm going to use to tell this story. Anyway, am I on the right track? Or is this a complete waste of time?


End file.
